


Holiday Inspirations

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics that were made for special days in December and January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic, inspired by Henry’s Trap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prurE5jKrBg&ab_channel=LoveKpopSubs12). It’s sad, enjoy  
> Dec. 24th

When Sabrina fell in love with Chloe, she had fallen hard. Chloe was everything she wasn’t: beautiful, confident and never afraid to speak her mind. Sabrina had seen her fight against some ugly bullies, accidentally saving some nerdy girl. It had been a wonderful sight to see, a golden haired goddess fighting against evil. Sabrina had vowed to stay by Chloe’s side for as long as she could but now…she was getting tired of this one-sided love. She was trapped.

Sabrina did everything for Chloe and she meant everything. But Chloe never returned the favor, instead just taking everything from Sabrina: her homework, her things and most of all, her love. Chloe took all the kisses and hugs from Sabrina if they were nothing, not really caring if Sabrina gave her any affection. Sabrina often wondered why Chloe took her tokens of affections if she was “madly” in love with Adrien. Did Chloe even think of her as her friend?

Sabrina desperately wanted to be free of Chloe. She didn’t want to keep dreaming alone, getting tired of waking up alone and lonely. She wanted Chloe to let her go, “friend” or not. Sabrina wanted to stop thinking about how wonderful Chloe’s hair smelled like lavender or how pretty she was everyday. When could she stop thinking about Chloe saying her name?

Sabrina watched as Chloe hanged off Adrien and held back the tears that threatened to come out. And then one day it came out,

“You and I…we are becoming more different Sabrina. I’m moving up in the world, so I can’t be friends with you anymore.”

Sabrina knew that this day would come but she didn’t anticipate how it didn’t hurt inside. She looked at Chloe and shook her head,

“I know but I wonder if you even thought of me as friend. I wonder if you’ll even miss me. Goodbye Chloe, don’t come to me if you get lonely. I won’t be there anymore.”

And with that Sabrina stopped losing herself to the darkness that was Chloe, walking away from a young woman who was losing herself to her own darkness. Who had loved the girl that was walking away but she knew could never act on, for she was the mayor’s daughter.

“Oh Sabrina, if only you knew.”


	2. 1-4-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Henry’s 1-4-3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lGrf8BP_UM&ab_channel=LoveKpopSubs13). Enjoy!   
> Dec. 25th

Alya loved Christmas. It was a time to enjoy the snow, drink hot chocolate, give presents and spend time with loved ones. But today she was stumped. She had come late to class, seeing a note on her desk as she sat down. She didn’t get to read it until class had been over, knowing if she had pulled it out, their teacher would have snatched it up and read it to the entire class.

She looked at the note. It was a simple white piece of paper, folded in half. She could see Marinette leaning in to see what was on the paper as Alya unfolded it.

1-4-3

Alya looked at the numbers before frowned. What did 1-4-3 mean? Was a secret word? A phrase? A secret code for something cool? She saw Marinette smiled before packing up her things in her backpack, whistling as she did so. Alya narrowed her eyes and waved the note around.

“Do you know what this means?”

Marinette froze before laughing, nodding.

“Yeah but it’s no fun if I told you what it means or who it’s from.”

Alya leaned towards Marinette, pursing her lips.

“Who put it on my desk?”

Marinette shrugged her backpack on, “I told them I wouldn’t tell. But I can give you a hint about the note.”

Alya looked at her and waited, hating the smug face Marinette had.

“The answer to the note is in korean. It’s 4-8-6.”

Alya sighed, “More numbers huh? Why is it in korean?” 

Marinette smiled, “It’s popular in korean. Why not use it?”

Alya sighed and grabbed her stuff, making up the decision to go home and research these numbers, hopefully getting an answer.

She didn’t notice a young boy, headphones around his neck, watching her. His eyes were full of love for her.

1-4-3 Alya.


	3. Miss Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute one to write. This is also @aslan-altan‘s request to have Juleka and Rose’s first kiss. Inspired by Teen Top’s Miss Right (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gao8_rB4HHA&ab_channel=LoveKpopSubs12) Enjoy!  
> Dec 31st.

When Rose had her first kiss, it was everything she had wanted and dreamed of. She could remember everything, down to the most smallest detail. First she had gotten a poem, tied to a beautiful pink balloon. She had received it at the park, with nobody around. She had found it alone, taped to a tree and when she read it, she had blushed.

The moment I saw you unexpectedly one day  
I fell in love in first sight and my eyes went around  
Even I didn’t know I was going to be like this  
Love has come to me, lonely me

It was my first time, to love someone like that  
Why did you target my heart  
I have circled around you  
You don’t know me, who is only looking at you

What do I do? What do I do now?  
Thinking about how you drive me crazy  
I got the courage to speak to you  
And here we are now, in love and happy.

Rose had loved the poem so much, so much she had it in her jewelry box where a myriad a poems would soon stack up. She had then followed the directions that were written on the back of the poem, a location that would make her smile for days after.

She ended up at the Eiffel Tower, looking around for her love. But all she found was Mylene’s father holding a box for her. She thanked the man and opened the box, gasping at was inside.

It was a gorgeous soft baby pink pair of ballet shoes. They were decorated with swirls of silver and littered with small rhinestones. She knew that they would fit perfectly. She touched the inside of one and sighed at how soft it was. These would be her favorite shoes to dance in.

She found a note under the shoes and again, followed the directions. This location would be the last but she hadn’t known that. She reached her love’s house and opened the front door, locking it behind them. She knew her love’s parents wouldn’t be home for quite a while. She smiled as she saw a trail of rose petals of all colors leading up to her love’s room. She quietly opened the bedroom door and gasped,

The bedroom had been converted into a fantasy getaway. The walls were covered some sort of shimmery material, causing the room to look shimmery and have a soft glow to it. The floor was covered in more rose petals, pillows all over the floor. There were white candles lit all around the room and the lovely smell of incenses throughout the room. There was a small, low brown table, covered in all her favorite foods. And the best part of all? Juleka sitting there waiting for her.

Rose smiled and ran to hug Juleka, putting down her balloon and shoes. Rose looked up and Juleka and their eyes met. The air sizzled with excitement as they leaned into each other for what was their first kiss. It was soft, gentle and both their hearts bursted with love for each other.

They only pulled apart from each other when they needed air. They looked at each other, needed no words as Juleka cuddled Rose into her side and fed her all her favorite foods, sharing cute bites every now and then.

That was Rose’s favorite memory and she knew it was Juleka’s as well.


	4. Fantastic Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the Holiday Inspiration fics! Inspired by Big Bang’s Fantastic Baby (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_kMBn9x8yk&ab_channel=LoveKpopSubs8), enjoy!  
> Jan 1st.

What most didn’t know about Marinette, was that she loved to go out and dance. She often visited a local dance group who had seen her dance just once and snatched her up right on the spot. They had seen how her passion in dancing really came out…that and the fact she was so damn good at it. What she didn’t bother telling the local dance group, was that she used to be a choreographer back in China. She had done dances for some famous groups before moving to Paris and she still took the occasional job. But there was no reason for her to tell them that, not yet anyways. She always had a smirk when they decided to dance to a song she had done choreo for back in China. She did the moves with ease, making a little mistake here and there. There was no need to bring much attention to herself.

But like always, the attention came from a certain blond from school instead. There had been a famous idol walking the halls of their school, searching for the next designer to make clothes for them. The test they set up for the school was to create an awesome outfit and then dance in it. Fairly simple right? Except it looked like nobody could dance in the entire school. Well…as best Marinette anyways and the idol had realized this. The idol was a hottie from a boy band Marinette had kinda recognized. He was in a korean boy group but Marinette couldn’t remember the name. She looked up the man and smiled, it was Taeyang from Big Bang. It was a band that now that she thought about it, had some of their songs in her phone.

She chuckled at the sight of Chloe trying to dance in a ridiculous dress that looked like it came out of a video game. It was kind of ugly in Marinette’s opinion. She watched as Chloe stormed off the stage, bad-mouthing everyone in her way including Marinette, who’s turn it was to dance. Chloe had eyed her outfit and laughed, a simple (but hot) black jacket with silver skinny jeans. It was so simple Chloe mocked her at not doing something amazing. Alya told Marinette to ignore it and whispered that Adrien was in the crowd, watching.

Marinette took in a deep breath and walked out in front of Taeyang, ready to wow him. She threw a smirk at him and signaled for the music to start. It hadn’t been hard to change her song at the last minute, especially when she already knew the song from when the local group had danced to it.

Ringa Linga played and Taeyang sat up.

To say Marinette killed it, was an understatement. Her body rolled and her joints popped, Marinette smiling the entire time. Confident poured through her body, making her moves stand out even more.

And by the time the song was over, she winked at Taeyang, who was smirking. She knew she had won. Now all that was left to brag.

When she walked off stage, she was bombarded with all her classmates. Complements came left and right until she thanked everyone and made her way to Alya, who was smiling.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?”

Marinette smiled, “Oh back in China.”

Alya whistled, “I totally saw Adrien in awe while watching you.”

Marinette blushed, she couldn’t wait to see Adrien.


End file.
